Yo te amé
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Operación Rescate Segunda Fase **Crímenes Pasionales** El reto que me impusieron Zelshamada, Lara y CieloCriss, espero que sea de su agrado ^^UU


**Advertencia: **Alto contenido de locura (por mi parte ^^U) dark, violencia, lemon aunque esto no es mucho..... final trágico!! Definitivamente está merecida la categoría **"R"**

**Notas iniciales:** (Hikari Takaishi Y. está con las manos juntas y dirigidas al pecho, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando fuertemente) Espero que esto sea de su agrado, no soy experta en temas como angts aunque si logro mantener a alguien con el corazón en la boca entonces habré cumplido mi objetivo. Y yo que creía que el hacer el Daikari sería lo más complicado en mi vida, pero como bien dicen: _ Cada prueba es más grande que la otra_ y haré todo lo posible por superarla! Y aunque las bellezas de escritoras que me pusieron este reto saben parte del desarrollo (je, je.. lógico, por algo me impusieron el reto ^^U) prefiero dejar que los lectores lo vayan descubriendo conforme avance la trama, sólo aclaro que esta es la secuela de_ "Siempre junto a ti" _ XP Nah!! No soy tan malvada!! Nada que ver con el otro fict... de hecho... ¿Existe ese fict? ^^U

Bueno, adelanto que hay un bello triángulo amoroso y mis protagonistas serán.....

* * *

**¡Yo te amé!**

* * *

_**~~ POV de Hikari ~~**_

_¿Qué es amor? ¿Acaso alguna vez lo sentí por otro chico? No puedo descifrarlo, y seguro que jamás lo haré pues la primera vez fallé y la segunda... la segunda..... Demonios!! Me duele decirlo pero es la verdad!!_

_Tenía tiempo saliendo con mi eterno admirador, no sé si fue por finalmente hacerle caso a tanta insistencia, por intentar provocarle celos a ** **mi mejor amigo** ** o porque sí me simpatizaba la espontaneidad de mi siempre insistente pretendiente aunque a veces resultara ser obstinado, de hecho siempre supe lo obstinado que era pero jamás imaginé la intensidad_

_Los besos de mi actual enamorado eran apasionados, me llevaban a un mundo de sensaciones inexplicables, podían hacer estremecer cada parte de mi piel sin ningún inconveniente, me sentí amada y creía corresponderle con intensidad pero había algo que no me dejaba entregarme por completa, algo que bloqueaba la muralla de escribir una historia única con él, algo que era una persona y se supone que era mi mejor amigo_

_No sabía bien por qué, o mejor, no quise enterarme bien por qué me afectaba lo que **él** pensaría si supiera hasta el punto que había llegado mi relación con mi chico_

_¿Qué era lo que me unía __**él**__? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Extraños e inexplicables vínculos que todo el mundo se encargaba de meterme en la cabeza? Quizá si....._

_- Hikari - susurra una masculina voz junto a mí interrumpiendo mis pensamientos - Yo te amo -_

_Amor! Esa palabra es demasiado fuerte. Deberían prohibirla para quienes osen a decirla con falsedad... no entiendo cómo pueden soltar un 'Te Amo' con tanta facilidad. A decir verdad yo jamás la dije_

_- Hikari... mírame - vuelve a decir el hombre que dice amarme, no sé si creerle, sus labios me lo habían demostrado, sus manos también... pero el amor va más allá del contacto físico, eso lo había descubierto no hace mucho_

_Y así.... mi mente retrocede en el tiempo hasta hace unas horas_

_****Flash Back**_

_**- ¡No me importa! - **me gritó apretando los puños, yo atiné a retroceder por instinto, nunca antes en la vida lo había visto tan, pero tan furioso aunque de inmediato su voz se apaciguó lo que también me inquietó, no me daba buena espina esos cambios bruscos de actitud a pesar de que esto se da en forma esporádica - No es contigo mi rabia, sabes que no lo es -_

_- Tengo a mi enamorado - volví a repetirle, a recordarle más que nada. No sé, pero esta vez mi mejor amigo tenía un semblante diferente.... quizás... tal vez le habían llegado los rumores de mi próximo compromiso aunque aún no le habíamos dado la noticia a nadie pero ponía mis manos al fuego que mi prometido le soltó la lengua, siempre le encantó fastidiarlo y nunca antes lo había conseguido. Ja! Ahora Daisuke debió sentirse un triunfador_

_Takeru se acercó a mí y me aprisionó contra él como si de ello dependiera su vida. ¡Pero qué estupidez! ¡¡Él no depende de mí para vivir!!_

_- No me importa - me murmuró con suavidad refiriéndose a mi recordatorio_

_- A mí sí - y de verdad me importaba, no quería traicionar a Daisuke, él no se lo merecía_

_- Hikari - sigue diciéndome en susurro, como para que sólo yo lo escuchara - Yo te amo -_

_¡Quedé simplemente estática! ¿Por qué es la naturaleza humana el armarnos de valor cuando lo hemos perdido todo? Pues no estaba dispuesta a romper mi relación con Daisuke por su tardía confesión_

_- Salgamos de este sitio - le dije luego de recobrar el habla - No me gusta estar aquí -_

_Takeru miró la vieja mansión que en tiempos anteriores había pertenecido a sus abuelos y en las cuales solía ir de vacaciones junto a su familia pero no en la actualidad pues el sitio estaba haciéndose pedazos, de hecho aún no me explico el cómo me atreví a acompañarlo ¡¡Los dos solos en tan alejado lugar!!_

_- No creas que usé el pretexto de la demolición de este sitio para traerte aquí y confesarte lo que llevo guardando en todo este tiempo- me dijo aún sin soltarme - Sólo que... el estar aquí me hizo pensar en muchas cosas de mi vida.... Este sitio se desmorona así como mi alma al saber que te casarás -_

_¡Así que su declaración no fue planeada! ¡Así que estaba enterado de mi compromiso! ¡Así que se estaba sintiendo mal!_

_Y le creí, pues no era la especialidad de Takeru el mentir aún así eso no le ayudaba para una respuesta positiva, ya no cabía esa posibilidad y él estaba consciente de ello.... al menos eso fue lo que pensé_

_Claro que tuve que desechar esa idea cuando me arrinconó y me besó con ansia y desesperación, con rudeza es verdad, pero una rudeza que me sacudió no sólo el cuerpo sino hasta el alma_

_- Daría mi vida porque me correspondieras - murmuró entre mis labios terminando de desatar los sentimientos que Daisuke había adormecido en tiempos anteriores cuando lo usé para darle celos a mi rubio_

_Yo no le respondí con palabras, sólo atiné a aprisionar su boca entre la mía mientras nuestras manos exploraban nuevos rumbos_

_Creí que, con el paso del tiempo, comencé a amar a Daisuke pero su nombre no era el que salía de mi garganta pues no era él quien me poseía, no era él quien me dominaba, no fue él que en un arrebato de pasión despedazó en segundos mis ropas.... no fue él quien se llevó mi pureza aunque yo tampoco me comporté como una puritana pues dejé claras marcas en su cuerpo que harían que Takeru no se mostrara descamisado por una larga temporada, mi Takaishi se dio cuenta de ello y sólo atinó sonreír antes de volver a unir sus labios a los míos_

_Tentada estaba a clavarle los dientes, para que todos se enteraran que lo había besado, aunque habíamos llegado más allá de simples encuentros entre nuestros labios, pero me conformé con sólo darle suaves mordiscos, sin causarle alguna herida _

_Todo hubiese sido perfecto sino fuera por un temible detalle: Yo estaba comprometida y peor aún le había sido infiel a Daisuke... pero.... era irónico ¡Serle infiel a un chico con el amor! _

_ ¿Amor? Nuevamente esa palabra rondaba en mi mente ¿Amaba yo a Takeru? _

_¡¡No!! No era el momento de pensar en 'esas cosas', no cuando descubría el placer, no cuando el ladrón de mi virginidad me hizo gritar de pasión_

_- ¿Estás bien? - murmuró cerca de mi oreja y al instante comenzó a juguetear con mi lóbulo. Yo asentí levemente, sólo para que él se enterara, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire e intentaba calmar los temblores de mi cuerpo_

_Suerte que nadie más se encontraba en el sitio. Al menos era lo que yo creía ¡Nuevamente esa noche me había equivocado!_

_Cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar de Daisuke también se hubiese quedado estático de la impresión: yo había gritado, mis ropas destrozadas, Takeru a medio vestir.... aunque la razón que le daba la mente de Daisuke era la menos improbable: Takeru no me había violado!_

_- ¿Cómo pudiste abusar así de ella? - preguntó de forma un tanto impasible, como si le explicara a un chiquillo los secretos de dominar el balón de fútbol - Ella se estaba conservando para mí -_

_Algo no me cuadraba en esta situación. Daisuke no gritaba, no maldecía ni golpeaba nada. No es que me hubiese encantado la escena de furia y celos pero sería lo más obvio en él. Esta actitud calmada e imprevista me aterraba._

_- Así no pasaron las cosas - intenté explicarle mientras Takeru se quitaba la camisa para entregármela, quizá no fue una buena idea porque la expresión de Daisuke, al ver las huellas de mi desenfreno, parecía entender que yo había intentado 'defenderme'_

_- Takeru no me violó - le repetí más desesperada por la mirada sombría que enmarcaba el rostro de Daisuke - ¡Fui yo quien me le entregué! - estaba con la esperanza de que Daisuke se desquitara conmigo, pues estaba segura de que su furia contra mí no sería tan grave_

_- Hikari - me llamó mientras empujaba a Takeru fuera de su alcance y seguía con su tono amable y dulce lo cual no me tranquilizó, Daisuke se estaba comportando de una extraña forma - ¿Es cierto lo que me dices? - Asentí temblorosa mientras dos lágrimas surcaban mi rostro, un miedo intenso me había invadido por Takeru_

_Takeru estuvo a punto de contradecirme pero le di mi mirada más suplicante para que no lo hiciera y este hecho también fue mal interpretado por Daisuke_

_- OH! Mi tan dulce Hikari, siempre tan encantadora - en un rápido movimiento Daisuke levantó un codo y le dio un certero golpe a aquellos labios que me habían envuelto en una pasión. Sangre recorrió de la herida de Takeru - Quieres defender a este mal nacido -_

_Intenté detener a Daisuke y lo único que conseguí fue salir empujada contra la pared_

_- Yo la amo - declaró Takeru sin temor_

_Daisuke finalmente mostró que estaba preso de la ira y tuvo más fuerza para lanzarlo contra una mesa antigua de la misma que cayó un polvoriento y grande jarrón de cristal_

_-No tenías por qué herirla - Mi corazón se oprimía de la misma forma en que Daisuke aprisionaba entre sus manos el cuello de Takeru - ¡¡La lastimaste!! ¡¡Abusaste de ella!! -_

_Me lancé contra Daisuke y estaba trepada en su espalda intentando quitarlo de encima de Takeru.... Daisuke se levantó ligeramente e intentaba quitarme sin dejar de intentar asfixiar al otro_

_Takeru pudo incorporarse bastante, yo seguía forcejeando contra Daisuke quien entonces se percató del gran trozo de cristal que yacía a pocos centímetros de Takeru, yo me di cuenta de ello instantes después cuando Daisuke forcejeaba contra Takeru para hacer que el cristal lo traspasara_

_Mi cuerpo se congeló, mi corazón aceleró sus latidos ¡Hermano! ¡Ken! ¡Iori! ¡Koushiro! ¡Yamato! ¡Jyou! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien debe parar esto!_

_¡Pero estaba sola! Nadie podía ayudarme ya_

_Takeru apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo había dado contra el piso que se inundó de inmediato de rojizo líquido_

_Daisuke alzó el cuerpo de Takeru y lo lanzó dos veces más contra el piso... estuvo por hacerlo por una tercera vez cuando salté encima de él y volteé a Takeru_

_El fragmento había traspasado su espalda en dirección a uno de sus pulmones, mi fugaz amante ya no respiraba_

_Daisuke entonces se sintió satisfecho puesto que mi 'dignidad' estaba limpia_

_- Hikari - me susurra - Yo te amo -_

**_**Final Flash Back_**

_Irónico! Lo mismo me había dicho el hombre que yacía en el piso, al que no dejaba de contemplar_

_- Hikari ... mírame -_

_No me atrevo a hacerlo ¡No quiero hacerlo! Sólo puedo pensar en él, obsesionarme con él_

_Y entonces, como un macabro recuerdo llegó a mi mente sus palabras "Daría mi vida porque me correspondieras"_

_Con lentitud quito el inmenso cristal que acortó su vida, el mismo que se fragmentó de seguro por las dos veces anteriores en que Daisuke lo había golpeado contra el piso_

_Ahora todo lo había visto tan fugaz.... tan irreal!! O esto era una pesadilla o algo que no podía quedar así_

_¡¡Estaba enfadada!! No era justo que Takeru haya iniciado un nuevo rumbo sin mí. Él no iba a volver a hacer eso!! Era nuestro vínculo secreto!! Cuando teníamos 8 años él conoció al digimundo antes que yo, pero a los 11 volvimos los dos!!_

_Aunque.... yo le fallé! Comencé una relación amorosa con Daisuke cuando debió ser con él, con Takeru... con mi rubio debí iniciar mi aventura amorosa_

_Y ahora.... ahora él había descubierto el misterio del más allá_

_¡¡No es justo!! ¡¡No es justo!! No puedes irte sin mí!!_

_Me sentí tan vacía, tan desolada... tan desprotegida.... y la solución está entre mis manos _

_Extrañamente ya no siento el primer dolor cuando deslicé el cristal entre mis muñecas... sólo una frialdad que me envuelve. La vida se escapa de mi cuerpo como si fuera agua líquida entre las manos, nuestras sangres se fusionan así como antes lo habían hecho nuestros cuerpos... y nuestras almas_

_Y una última frase se pierde en mis labios_

_- Takeru.... Yo te amé -_

_**~~ Fin de POV de Hikari - Fin de su vida - Fin del fict~~**_

* * *

**Notas finales:** O.o!!! Así se queda! ¿Qué pasa con Dai después? Os dejo a vuestro libre criterio, hagan con el chico lo que les complazca (6)

¿Reto cumplido? Espero que sí, esto se me complicó más aún, mucho más aún.... ahora, a quienes no les guste el final.... y esperaban algo típico de mis ficts de dejarlos no tan trágicos Ummmmm...... Imaginen que esta es la filmación de una película de drama aunque después de _ la escenita _ Takari (antes de que llegara Daisuke) creo que tendría que existir una parte en la que Taichi interrumpe la filmación y comienza a perseguir a Takeru, lo cual.... creo que terminaría en **¡¡Otra tragedia****!!** XP

Comentarios, críticas constructivas en un review o a dragonzukino@hotmail.com 


End file.
